Dreams of Middle Earth
by musical geek
Summary: Tammy would seem like an ordinary girl. She has dreams...dreams that actually come true. She starts having a reoccuring dream about Middleearth. Then, one day, she wakes up in Middleearth...during the war of the ring.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings. All I own is Tammy and her friends.  
  
**A/N:** This story is actually a sequel to another story that I am writing. It isn't on this website, only on my computer. Therefore, this prologue will explain what you may need to know. Most things will be easy to understand without reading "Dreamer." Anything that is more confusing, I will explain throughout the story. Also, this takes place during the war of the ring. I will be going by the movie version, possibly adding some things from the books. Also, the prologue is in first person point of view, but the rest of the story will be in third.

* * *

**Prologue  
**  
I may seem like an average college girl, but I am far from it. I used to have a normal life. I used to be normal.  
  
That changed when I found a strange artifact in the sand at Ocean City, Maryland. My three best friends – Kristy, Cal, and Jim – and I went there for our senior trip.  
  
At first I thought the artifact was nothing but a rock. That was until I picked it up for closer inspection. I could tell that it was old. It had been weathered severely, though I could still make out some unique symbols and carvings. It had an intricate design. The symbols were weaved throughout the design. The symbols as well as the design shared a theme...things that once were lost and now were found.  
  
After finding this, I started having weird dreams. I know most dreams are weird, but then again, most dreams don't actually happen. Any dream I had, if it had this sort of urgency, always came true. The problem was...these dreams were nightmares.  
  
One of the first dreams I had was of my friends and I. We were on our way home from Ocean City when we were in a fatal car crash. A truck careened out of control. We didn't see it in time and were hit. Of course, once I noticed that the events of my dream were starting to come true, I warned my friends that we had to pull off the road. After some pleading, Kristy, who had been driving, did so just in time.  
  
It was after this that I began to run from my 'gift.' When I began to refer to my dreams as a 'gift,' I did so loosely and sarcastically. I didn't understand why this had to happen to me. I resented it. I was afraid of it...so afraid that I refused to sleep.  
  
Of course, eventually I had no choice but to get some sleep. My friends decided to intervene. They made sure that I got some sleep. That night, I had another one of those dreams.  
  
It was then that I realized that I couldn't keep running from my 'gift.' I had no choice but to accept it. It didn't take me long to get used to my new routine. This routine mainly consisted of staying alert at all times, stopping dreams from coming true – the dreams that had to be stopped that is – and making excuses whenever necessary.  
  
You see, not all of my dreams could be prevented. Well, they could be changed, but they weren't meant to be. Some were merely warnings of things that were to come...things that if I had changed the outcome of, would in turn cause some catastrophe. In time, I was able to easily tell which dreams had to be stopped, and which needed to remain unchanged.  
  
At one point, I started having a reoccurring dream. Each time I had this dream, it became more and more detailed as things began to be set. This was something that had to be stopped. If it wasn't stopped, it could set in motion a chain of events that would be horrific.  
  
It was at this time that I went searching for answers. After I had done a lot of thinking, I realized that my dreams started after I found the artifact. It wasn't much to go on, but it was a start.  
  
I went back to Ocean City to do research. I found that the artifact had a myth behind it. According to this myth, anyone that came across it would regain a gift that they lost. It went even further saying that it would find anyone destined to regain what they lost.  
  
I was confused at first. Then, it dawned on me. The usage of 'gift' was symbolic. The 'gift' that I lost and regained was my dreams.  
  
When I was little, I had dreams like the ones I now have. I claimed to have seen some bad things before they happened. I claimed that I had dreams about them. Of course, no one had believed me...not even my parents. They took me to a psychiatrist. After many sessions, the psychiatrist convinced me that the dreams that I claimed to have had were merely figments of my imagination. Shortly after this, my dreams stopped.  
  
Obviously my friends noticed that I had changed and questioned me about it. I always tried to change the subject or dance around the truth. I had tried telling them once, and they thought I was crazy. They didn't say that, but I could tell. When they tried talking to me afterwards, their voices betrayed them. Then, after the incident on the way home from Ocean City, they considered the possibility for a total of one day. Of course, after that, logic set in. They assumed that it was just a coincidence...nothing more.  
  
When I realized the full extent of what I would be dealing with – due to the reoccurring dream, that is – I knew I couldn't face it alone. I needed help. I went to them at the last minute, telling them that they just had to trust me.  
  
Through all of this, I slowly began to realize that my 'gift' truly was a gift. Because of the dreams I was having, I was capable of doing a lot of good. I was doing something important and worthwhile.  
  
My three best friends now know my secret. I am a dreamer.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that this will clear up any possible questions later on. If anyone is confused about anything, let me know and I will make sure to explain it. 


	2. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings. All I own is Tammy and her friends. 

**A/N: **The Dreamers is a band that I made up for the first story: "Dreamer." The Dreamers is Tammy, Kristy, Cal, and Jim's favorite band. In the story "Dreamer," they won backstage passes to a Dreamers concert.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Dream**

_Everything was dark. Suddenly, a voice whispered in some strange tongue. "I amar prestar aen. The world is changed. Han mathon ne nen. I feel it in the water. Han mathon ne chae. I feel it in the earth. A han noston ned 'wilith. I smell it in the air. Once that once was, is lost, for none now live who remember it._

"_It began with the forging of the great rings." There were three beings with long flowing hair and pointed ears. All of them were tall. "Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings." Seven shorter beings with beards came into focus. "Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls." Then, nine humans were visible, all cloaked in black. "And nine…nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and power to govern each race._

"_But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron forged, in secret, a master ring to control all others." Hot molten metal was poured into a mold of some kind. "And into this one ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all._

"_One by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the ring, but there were some who resisted." An army marched forward into battle against the evil creatures of Mordor. "A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth."_

"_Tangado haid! Leithio i philinn!" One of the elves, with long dark brown hair, cried to his troops._

"_Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone." A monstrous creature in black armor from head to toe swung its large mace around, sending all in its path flying through the air. This creature advanced upon a king, and the king was slain. " It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. _

"_The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the ring of power has a will of its own." Isildur and his men rode alongside the river. Isildur was wearing the ring on a chain around his neck. "It betrayed Isildur to his death." An army of hideous creatures, not unlike those in the previous battle, ambushed the party. Isildur was slain. His body floated down the river face down with arrows protruding from his back. "And some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost." The ring that Isildur once had in his possession settled at the bottom of the river. "History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer." A hand reached into the water and retrieved the ring. "Who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains, and there, it consumed him."_

"_It came to ussss…my own…my love…my own…my preciousssss," a creature hissed from with in a dark cavern._

"_The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east…whispers of a nameless fear, and the ring of power perceived its time had now come._

"_It abandoned Gollum. Something happened, then, the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable…"_

"_What's this?" the creature asked as he picked the ring up from behind a rock._

"…_A hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."_

"_A ring," Bilbo said._

"_Looooossst!" Gollum screamed from the depths of the cave. "My love…my preciousss is looooossst!"_

_Bilbo looked up in fright and fled._

"_For the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."_

_The voice grew softer, kinder, and more urgent as everything went dark once more. It was almost a whisper. _

"_We await your presence in Middle-earth, tithen pen." _

Tammy shot up as she awoke. This wasn't the first time she had this dream. She had had that same exact dream every night for the past two weeks.

'I have had that dream too many times for it to be mere coincidence,' she thought.

Then, she rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep, though sleep never came.

* * *

"Can you believe it, Tammy? He asked me out! He actually asked me out!" Kristy said. Then, when she noticed that Tammy wasn't even listening, she said, "Tammy…Tammy…earth to Tammy…"

"I don't think she heard you," Cal said. The four friends were walking to their first class of the day, which they all had in common.

Then, Jim waved his hand in front of Tammy's face. "Hey, Tammy." Tammy didn't even blink. "Tammy, the Dreamers are over there. They want to talk to you." Still nothing.

"I think we lost her," Cal said.

They began to get worried. The only time Tammy ever got like that was when she had a dream about a major catastrophe that had to be stopped.

Kristy forced Tammy to look her straight in the eye. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Once Tammy focused, she replied, "Nothing. Everything's fine. Why?" She only hoped that her friends bought it.

"You went into zombie mode," Jim informed. "There's only one thing that causes that…when something major is going on."

"So, what's going on?" Cal asked.

Knowing that her friends knew her too well for her to just get away with lying, and that they wouldn't leave her alone unless she told them, she decided to explain. "Well, I've been having the same dream every night for the past two weeks. It explains the history of this place called Middle-earth. At the end of the dream, this eerie voice says 'We await your presence in Middle-earth, tithen pen.' I've had this dream way too many times for it to be nothing. Besides, the urgency of it was pretty strong the last time I had it."

"I don't know, Tammy," Kristy said. "I mean, I don't doubt the fact that you had that dream or the fact that all of your other dreams like that came true. But, come on. How could you even get to this 'Middle-earth'? How do you even know it exists?"

"I don't know," Tammy admitted. "But I can't just ignore it." Then Tammy felt a wave of dizziness. She swayed in her step and stopped, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. When it didn't, she closed her eyes and grabbed Cal's arm for support.

"Are you okay?" Cal asked.

"I'm fine," Tammy insisted, while it was obvious that she wasn't. She had gone pale and her hold on Cal became more like a death grip in an attempt to stay upright. Then, everything went black.


	3. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**LauraJDuncan: **Thank you for your review! You have no idea how happy I was that I got a review so quickly! I'm glad you like it. And I promise you that no matter what, I will post this entire story, no matter how long it takes, and no matter what anyone thinks.

**Penis MgGee: **Well, thank you for at least telling me why you didn't like it. As for the misspellings, it's an honest mistake, and I apologize. As for the elvish, I took the time to look it up on the Internet. As for the dream, her dreams will become more detailed and in some cases will differ from what actually happens in the movies and/or the books. In putting the prologue in there, it was just a way of explaining things so that Tammy would better understand what was going on.

**A/N: **Here's a little guide of how things are set up in this story: _dreams_…"dialog"…'thoughts.'

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Where Am I?**

"_Welcome to Middle-earth, tithen pen."_

Tammy shot up. Her eyes widened in shock when she took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

"You are in Rivendell, my lady."

Tammy jumped. She hadn't known that anyone else was in the room. She looked over and saw a man sitting in the corner. He had a rugged appearance and shoulder length brown hair. That wasn't the only thing that startled her, however. She was also shocked to find that when she had first spoken, she had not spoken in English. The man that spoke spoke in the language that she had before. What was even worse, she had never heard this other language before, yet, somehow, she understood it.

"I'm sorry," he said when he realized that he had startled her. "I'm glad to she that you have awakened. My companions and I found you when we were traveling through the forest to get here. Might I ask who you are?"

"I'm Tammy," she replied.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Miss Tammy. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"It's nice to meet you, too. And please, just call me Tammy."

Aragorn simply nodded his head. "Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you."

With that, Tammy got out of bed and followed Aragorn. As they walked along, she gazed in wonder at everything. When she noticed the appearance of everyone around her, she knew that she had been right. Her dreams were warnings of what was to come. She was in Middle Earth. She was among the elves.

She was amazed at how calm she was under the circumstances. It wasn't everyday you fainted and then woke up in a different world. Then again, she should be accustomed to things out of the ordinary, for she wasn't exactly normal herself. Besides, she had had warning that this was to come, so, in a sense, she was prepared.

Aragorn, too, had thought about the mysterious appearance of this strange girl. He thought back to when he had come across her in the wilderness.

_Aragorn was leading the three remaining hobbits, Merry, Pippin, and Sam, to Rivendell. Though there was not as much need for haste, they still hurried on for one of their party, Frodo, had been rushed ahead to Rivendell the day before. He was severely injured and in desperate need of healing._

_"What's that?" Pippin asked, breaking the silence. He was pointing towards what looked like a bundle of cloth not too far ahead._

_Silently ordering the hobbits to stay behind, Aragorn cautiously moved towards the object for closer inspection. Once he was there, he realized that it was a person, for he saw black hair billowing over the figure._

_Suspicion filled him as he overlooked the human. What would this person be doing in the middle of the forest…especially in this time of peril? Thoughts of the man being a spy crossed his mind. He grabbed onto the hilt of his sword so as to be ready for anything._

_Not wanting to jump to conclusions and cause an innocent person harm, he chose to bring him along to Rivendell. The fate of this person would be decided there._

_It was only once he went to pick the figure up that he found it was a girl. That only caused even more questions to arise._

As Aragorn came back to the present, he realized that there was much more mystery to Tammy than he had at first thought. When he had spoken of Tammy to Lord Elrond, Elrond didn't seem at all surprised. It was as if he had been suspecting this. He then explained to Aragorn all that he had known of Tammy's coming.

They then reached their destination.

"Lord Elrond, this is Tammy," Aragorn said.

Tammy knew that she had seen Elrond before, but she couldn't figure our when or even how. Then, it dawned on her. He was in her reoccurring dream. He was the elf that shouted a battle cry of some kind in another language.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Tammy," Elrond said.

"Thanks," Tammy said. "It's beautiful here."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Aragorn said you wanted to talk to me."

"Well, yes, that is true, but I was speaking of why you are in Middle-earth. You are a dreamer, are you not?"

Tammy narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Galadriel had told me of your coming. She has the gift of foresight, as do I. Do not worry, tithen pen. Everyone here is accepting of people with gifts like yours, unlike those of your world. And even in your world, you would be surprised. There are many others like you."

"What does tithen pen mean? At the end of the dreams I've been having for the past two weeks, a voice always said, 'We await your presence in Middle-earth, tithen pen,' and then you said it a little while ago. I never did figure out what that means."

"It is Sindarin for 'little one.'"

"Little one?" She said, indignantly. She may not look her age, but she was hardly little. She heard stifled laughter coming from behind her. She turned around and glared at Aragorn. "What are you laughing at?"

"Compared to elves, you are still quite young." At seeing her incredulous stare after she looked at Elrond, Aragorn continued. "Elves are immortal."

Tammy turned back around to face Elrond once more.

After a slight pause, Tammy asked what had been on her mind since she arrived. "This language that all of us are speaking… I've never heard it before. Why can I understand it?"

"Though I cannot be sure of the answer, I would assume that whatever brought you here also gave you an understanding of the common tongue of this world. You would have a hard time being able to complete the task with which you are meant to if you could not understand anything."

Accepting that answer, Tammy didn't ask anything more.

"There will be a council in the morning. Will you join us?" Elrond asked after a slight pause.

Knowing that she probably didn't have a choice in the matter, she nodded.

Pleased with her decision, Elrond dismissed Aragorn and Tammy.

"What all is there to do around here?" Tammy asked Aragorn.

"I have some business to attend to, but first I will introduce you to my brothers. They can give you a tour."

"Your brothers are here, too?"

"They are Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir."

"Elrond is your father?"

"In a sense, yes he is. I grew up in Rivendell. Elrond accepted me into his family, like I was his own son. He was like a father to me. His sons are like my brothers."

"Okay. So where are they?"

"Over there with Merry and Pippin."

"Merry and Pippin are…"

"Two of my companions. They are the ones that spotted you in the forest."

They reached their destination shortly after their conversation ended.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Merry, and Pippin, this is Tammy."

"Hello," Pippin said. It took a moment for Merry and Pippin to recognize her.

Then, Aragorn left.

Tammy looked back and forth between Elladan and Elrohir.

"Can we help you with something?" the one on the right asked.

"Uh…yeah…who's Elladan and who's Elrohir?"

"I am Elladan, and that is Elrohir," the one on the left replied.

"Don't worry. We cannot tell them apart either," Merry said.

"Would you like a tour m'lady?" Elrohir asked.

"Sure," Tammy said.

* * *

Once they were finished with the tour, Tammy had grown really close to her four 'tour guides'…especially Merry and Pippin. They almost reminded her of Cal and Jim.

"Tammy, come on. You have got to meet Frodo and Sam," Pippin said.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," she said as she started to walk in the same direction that the hobbits ran off to. She had stayed behind to thank Elladan and Elrohir for the tour, and the hobbits took off. She didn't feel like running, which is why she just walked. Lucky for her, she didn't have to go far.

By the time she caught up with them, they were standing with two other hobbits, presumably Frodo and Sam. Both had curly hair, like Merry and Pippin. One had dark brown hair, and the other had dirty blond hair.

"Tammy, this is Frodo, and this is Sam," Merry introduced.

"Hi," Tammy said.

After they had been talking for a while, Tammy almost felt like she had known them for years. They were easy to get along with.

"Tammy," Pippin asked.

"S'up?" she asked.

Not exactly sure what she meant, but assuming that it was an okay to continue, he said what all of the hobbits were thinking. "Your speech is strange."

"I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?" Frodo asked.

"Uh…well… I'm kind of from another world." She assumed it was okay to tell the truth. Elrond had already revealed that fact in front of Aragorn, and surprisingly, Aragorn didn't seem at all surprised. Besides, if she needed to, she would take care of damage control. She had gotten pretty good at it. But, as it turned out, she didn't need to. The only hobbit that seemed surprised was Frodo.

"I do remember Strider saying something about that. Lord Elrond informed him of that," Sam said.

"Who's Strider?"

"Aragorn."

"We should be heading back," Frodo said, noticing that it was getting late.

"That's right. The council's tomorrow," Tammy stated. "That means I have to wake up early. That sucks."

"What are you talking about?" Merry asked, incredulously. "You slept for quite some time."

"What can I say? I like to sleep. I used to be a morning person, but college life changed that."

The four hobbits looked at her in confusion – they had no idea what she meant by college life – but they decided not to ask.

"Well, good night Miss Tammy," Sam said.

"Goodnight, and, please, just call me Tammy," she said.

* * *

**A/N: **There's chapter two. I hope you liked it. 


	4. The Council of Elrond

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
  
**natalie:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
**Centellear:** Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it. I did read through your entire review, and it will help a lot. I have just started writing for this website in April. Before that the only writing I did that anyone else saw was writing for school, whether it be for classes or, in one case, as short story for friends at lunch. With the exceptions of a few pointers, no one has really ever given me much constructive criticism.  
  
I promise, I will go back and rewrite the first chapters using your advice. I have a tendency to speed through things. That is one bad habit that I need to break.  
  
I will make sure to explain more in the prologue. I haven't finished "Dreamer" yet, but I do know a basic outline of the entire story. I can't ever put that story on this website, though, because it is completely original. However, I might eventually put it on fictionpress.com. I was originally going to do a complete summary of "Dreamer" in the prologue, but then I realized that not only was it not necessary to retell the entire story, but also, if I would happen to post "Dreamer" on fictionpress.com, and anyone that reads this story also reads that story, I will have ruined it for them. But I will explain more than I have already.  
  
I actually did know about the fact that everyone in Middle-earth speaks Westron. I learned that from some of the stories I have read on this website. I noticed that many authors either didn't know about it or simply chose to ignore it. I chose to ignore it, but you are right. It would be more realistic if I include that, even if I just add an explanation for why Tammy understands everything everyone says and vice versa. And also, if you don't mind, I'll take your advice of what Pippin should have said instead of "You talk weird." I'm trying my best with Old English, and I apologize for anything that's out of character.  
  
You're right. Having Aragorn just take a girl to Rivendell, without suspicion, is far fetched. I wasn't sure how to get Tammy to Rivendell, and that was the only thing I could come up with at the time. I figured that that was more realistic than having her just appear in Rivendell. I will try to change that to make it more believable.  
  
Thank you for clearing up the thing with Elrond. I just knew what I heard in the movies and read in fan fictions. While I did read the books, I wasn't a major fan until after I saw the first movie. I had read the first book before I saw the movie simply because I like to always read books before watching them. Due to this, I zoned out during a lot of the explanations in the first book.  
  
With Tammy's dream at the beginning, I will try to go into more detail. I actually went with my brother's advice, which was to forget about descriptions about what was going on and just write what was being said. However, I will change that. Also, I will explain why Tammy could understand everything, with the exception of the elvish. I'm just assuming that anything that wasn't in Sindarin or Quenyan (I think that's how it's spelled) was in Westron. Once again, I will make sure to add why she understands that.  
  
The reason that Tammy was summoned to the council will be explained later on in the story. I already know why, but the time is not right yet.  
  
And, I apologize, I had planned from the beginning that this would be a tenth walker story. I have read some stories like that and decided that I wanted to give it a shot. Even if for no other reason, then simply because I want to see if I can pull it off. If you don't want to continue reading this story due to this, I completely understand. There is a good reason for her being a part of the fellowship. In fact, it is the same reason that she was summoned to the council. This reason will be revealed in Lothlorien. I figure that, out of all of the lotr characters, Galadriel would be the most likely person to know the reason and, therefore, reveal it. Once again, this is simply going by things I have read in other fanfics. I will try to make everything as believable as possible. I will say right now, that some things may be kind of confusing until the reason is revealed. I am doing this on purpose. While I chose to do this story in third person rather than first, I still want the reader to be able to somewhat relate to how Tammy feels. If Tammy is confused, chances are, I'm hoping, the reader will be too.  
  
While this is going to be a tenth walker story, it will stray from what we all know so well by now. I'm not sure how I'm going to change it yet, but I can worry about that when the time comes. One obvious reason for the changes in what is supposed to happen is the addition of Tammy. The other reason is tied to the reason for Tammy's presence.  
  
Thanks again for your review! It really helps. Also, it really means a lot to me that you not only took the time to give me all of this advice, but also that you think I can pull off the dreamer angle of the story. I hope you're right. If you choose to continue reading, despite the fact that it is a tenth walker story, I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions or complaints, please let me know.  
  
**Saber Apricot:** Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate the constructive criticism. It always helps. This will be in response to all three reviews. I will try to cover everything in order.  
  
By average, I am referring to the fact that most people don't have dreams that actually come true. I might change her age, but I'm not sure yet. The reason why I decided to make her 22 was because that way she would have had a couple years of experience with dealing with her dreams. I said her dreams were weird because they actually came true.  
  
I'll admit it is far fetched that Tammy found an artifact in the sand. I started writing the story "Dreamer" in 7th or 8th grade. I didn't get that far until the beginning of last school year. I already had that idea, though, so I just went with it. However, the story itself is far fetched. In the story, Tammy eventually goes searching for answers. She realizes that she started having the dreams after she found the artifact. So, she does research on the artifact. She finds that there is a myth linked to the history of the artifact. According to the myth, anyone that finds the artifact regains a gift that they lost. In this case, that gift would be her dreams. The history is that she had these dreams when she was a kid. I will go into more detail with this in the rewritten prologue, and possibly later in this story. Anyways, the point I am trying to make is that the artifact she found was mythological in nature. Also, a major theme throughout that story is destiny. She was destined to find the artifact, so she literally stumbled over it.  
  
And no, I am not a fan of X. I've actually never heard of it before you mentioned it. Also, the reason her dreams can be changed is because the events that she dreams about were never meant to happen. Somewhere along the line, something happened to mess up the greater order of things. If the events she dreams about aren't stopped, things could get even worse. Also, there are some dreams she has that are meant simply as warnings of things that are to come...things that have to happen – that if stopped, could cause catastrophic events. Basically those types of dreams are the exact opposite of each other. With time, Tammy was able to easily tell the difference between the two types of dreams.  
  
Just like I told Centellear, I went on my brother's advice to just write what was being said. She does see things in her dreams too, though. I will be going back and rewriting the first few chapters. I will make sure to include descriptions of what she is seeing.  
  
With the titles, I am simply going by what I have read in other fanfics.  
  
When I originally decided to call her a dreamer, it was because I couldn't come up with anything else. However, since the first story is called "Dreamer," it only makes sense that that would be what she's called. Besides, the name of her favorite (fictional) band is The Dreamers. Once again, this was simply because I couldn't come up with anything else. However, I am sticking with that name. While it is kind of tacky, I figure it is ironic that her favorite band would have that name when she is called a dreamer.  
  
With Galadriel, I just figured she would be the most likely one to know of Tammy. This may be a far stretch, but lets just assume that she did see Tammy and what she is, and, of course, that she would come to Middle- earth.  
  
I am trying my best to keep the speech as normal as possible for the characters. I don't speak Old English, and, believe it or not, I don't talk with as much slang as I'm having Tammy use. However, yes, I am from high school. I will be a junior in the fall. I do use a lot of contractions, and I do have a tendency to say, "This sucks," though I don't say it as often as I used to. I had trouble getting my self to write that much slang in such a little space. And like I said in the author's note from the last chapter, there is a reason for this. It may be a lame reason, but there is a reason. As for how I relate to the character... the only thing we have in common is that we like to sleep. I am extremely shy until I get to know someone. It is rare that I can carry on an actual conversation with someone I just met. This is one thing I want to change about myself, but – like everything else – it will take time.  
  
Oh, and what is a Mary Sue? All I know is that they are supposedly perfect, and in many cases fall in love with a fellowship member (most of the time with Legolas). I will say now, though, that this will not be a romance. The only love there will be is the close relationship of friends, bordering on family. However, I'm not saying that I don't think that my character isn't a Mary Sue. I'll take your word for it.  
  
Thank you, once again, for your reviews! I really appreciate it. And by the way, your opinion does matter. I hope that helped to explain some things.  
  
hee hee: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it!  
  
**A/N:** I apologize to everyone. There was a lot I needed to say in the review replies. And now...on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Council of Elrond**  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm tired. My first class isn't until 1:00," Tammy mumbled when she felt someone shaking her to attempt to wake her up. "Fine. I'll get up. Ya happy?"  
  
As soon as she woke up, at first she was confused. This didn't look like her apartment. Then, once she began to wake up, for she had still been half asleep, the memory of the day before came flooding back. She was no longer at college with her three best friends. She was in Middle-earth – Rivendell to be exact – and she had to go to a council this morning.  
  
She looked over to see who had been trying to get her to wake up, and saw that it was Frodo.  
  
"Morning, Frodo," Tammy said.  
  
"Lord Elrond asked me to wake you before going to the council," he said.  
  
"Good thing, too. I would have slept through it. By the way, do you even know where this council is?"  
  
"No. I'll be waiting outside with Gandalf. He knows the way."  
  
Tammy yawned and waited for Frodo to exit the room before she got out of bed. She had been given a nightgown to sleep in the night before. They had also offered her some dresses, which she quickly declined. She didn't like dresses. The one and only occasion she willingly wore a dress was for prom. She figured that she would just wear what she had arrived in.  
  
After she had finished getting ready, which didn't take long. She went outside to meet up with Frodo and Gandalf. There was a tall, older man with long gray hair and a beard standing with Frodo. He was also carrying a wooden staff. She assumed that he was Gandalf.  
  
As soon as Frodo saw Tammy, he made the introductions, and they went on their way.

* * *

Tammy was looking around at everyone at the council. She had been seated next to Frodo. Some of the men were staring at her, wondering why she was there. However, because she was still in the process of waking up, she was oblivious to this.  
  
Once she saw that every seat had been filled, she knew she had to start paying attention. She hid a yawn when she looked at Elrond as he began to talk.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom." He paused and looked directly at Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
Frodo then stood up and made his way over to a small round table, that almost looked like a mini pillar. Frodo reached out and slowly set the ring down. After this was finished, he sat down once more.  
  
'That must be the ring from that dream I had. One ring to rule them all,' Tammy though as she found her self staring at the ring, as was everyone else. She could have sworn she could hear the ring talking. 'I'm losing it.'  
  
Then, a man with shoulder length auburn hair stood up. "A dream... I saw the eastern sky grow dark, and in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying...doom was near at hand. Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane..." He moved closer and closer to the ring as he was talking. He began reaching out for the ring as if he was in some sort of trance.  
  
Tammy found herself wondering if this man was also a dreamer, because of what he said. As soon as she saw him reaching out to pick up the ring, she got a bad feeling. 'This can't be good.'  
  
"Boromir!" Elrond cried, but Boromir didn't listen. It was as if he didn't even know that he was being spoken too.  
  
Gandalf stood up and started reciting something. "Ash nazg durbatulûk." The sky began to grow dark. "Ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Once he had finished, everything went back to normal. Even the dark feeling...the sense of fear that had enveloped everyone disappeared.  
  
Elrond looked at Gandalf angrily. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."  
  
"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west," Gandalf said evenly. "The ring is altogether evil." Then, he sat back down.  
  
"Nay, it is a gift," Boromir said, standing up again. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring. Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn stated.  
  
Boromir looked at him in distaste. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"  
  
At this, an elf with long blond hair stood abruptly. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir."  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn looked at the elf and said, "Havo dad, Legolas."  
  
Hesitantly, the elf sat down.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir said forcefully.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf spoke up.  
  
"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed," Elrond concluded.  
  
Then, a short man with long auburn hair and a beard went towards the ring with his axe yelling, "What are we waiting for?" He swung his axe down, and it shattered as soon as it hit the ring, sending the man backwards onto the ground.  
  
Tammy's eyes widened in surprise. "What the?" she said quietly. 'The ring should have been shattered, not the axe.'  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond looked everyone in the eye, making Tammy uncomfortable.  
  
After a moment of silence, Boromir spoke up again. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas stood once again, and directed his comment at Boromir. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
Gimli now stood also. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"  
  
Seemingly oblivious to Gimli's comment, Boromir pressed on. "And if we fail, what then? What if Sauron takes back what's his?"  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf. Never trust an elf," Gimli said. This caused an uproar. It started with the elves and what Tammy assumed had to be dwarves – they looked exactly like the creatures in her dream that had been referred to as dwarves. The only thing that kept the elves from getting to the dwarves was Legolas. He was holding the elves back. After this, the fight seemed to spread like wild fire. The only ones not standing and arguing were Tammy, Elrond, an elf that sat near Elrond, and Frodo.  
  
Tammy glanced over at Frodo. She noticed that he was staring at the ring with a somewhat pained expression. Then, it dawned on her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out. Frodo was going to take the ring.  
  
Sure enough, Frodo stood and spoke timidly. "I will take it." Realizing that no one heard him, he spoke louder with more confidence. "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."  
  
Everyone looked at the hobbit with newfound respect.  
  
Gandalf walked forward. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said, now kneeling before Frodo. "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow," Legolas said, making his way to stand by Gandalf.  
  
"And my axe." As soon as Gimli stood next to Legolas, Tammy had to keep herself from laughing. She could clearly see the disgust on both of their faces.  
  
"You carry the fates of us all, little one," Boromir said. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"Here!" someone yelled. When Tammy looked over, she saw that it was none other than Sam. He ran out of the bushes and in between Aragorn and Frodo, forcing Aragorn to release his light comforting grip on Frodo's shoulder. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
  
Elrond watched the situation before him in amusement. "No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
  
"Oi! We're coming too! You have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said as he and Pippin ran out of hiding.  
  
By now, Elrond looked like he was really annoyed. 'I wonder who else is going to run up?' Tammy thought sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing," Pippin said.  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip." At first, at hearing Merry's comment, Pippin was nodding in agreement. When it dawned on him that it was an insult, he glared at Merry.  
  
There was silence. 'Okay...well...oh why not,' Tammy thought.  
  
"You can count me in," everyone looked at her in utter confusion, except Elrond, Aragorn, and Gandalf, for they had all been informed of Tammy's importance. "I'll admit, I don't know how to fight. However, if anyone is willing to teach me, I'm willing to learn." She paused, trying to figure out what to say next, knowing that she had to further explain herself. "As some of you already know, I'm not from around here. I'm from another world. I was brought here for a reason. And, over the past few years, I have learned that everything in my life happens for a reason. I was asked to join this council for a reason. I'm assuming this is it."  
  
Many of the men were looking at her doubtfully.  
  
After a long, uncomfortable silence, Elrond finally spoke again. "Ten companions... So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."  
  
"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said.  
  
'I hope I didn't make a mistake. Oh well. What's done is done. I'm not backing out now. Besides, like I told them, I am here for a reason,' Tammy thought in a ramble. She was trying to assure herself that she had done the right thing.

* * *

**A/N:** I got the idea for the first line of this chapter from my brother. When he was a sophomore in college, he strategically scheduled his classes so that he never had any before 1:00. He now only has one semester left, and while still immature, has grown past that. I'm a different story. I rarely ever wake up before 11:00 unless I have to. Anyways...that's enough of my rambling. I hope you liked the chapter! 


	5. Departure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
  
**natalie:** Thank you for your review!  
  
**Centellear:** Thank you for your review! Actually, this is my third story on here. I guess I did make it sound like it was my first. I haven't finished any of the stories I posted yet. This was just the first story I got any constructive criticism on. But anyways, thank you! Once again, I appreciate your help. Thanks again!  
  
**Saber Apricot:** Thank you for your review! And thank you for telling me what a Mary Sue is! It really helped. I'm not so worried about that anymore. And don't worry. While Tammy will be learning some things during this story, that is not the only reason for her being there. All will be explained. I promise. Thanks again!  
  
**A/N:** I know that the fellowship stays in Rivendell for over a month in the books. However, I'm not sure what the time frame is in the movies. Due to the fact that this story will be fairly long as it is, the fellowship will leave the day after the council. Also, I have rewritten the prologue, and it is now posted.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Departure**  
  
Shortly after the council ended, Tammy found herself attempting to block with the short sword she'd been given. Elladan and Elrohir agreed to teach her how to fight and help her to train, for all of the fellowship members were busy training in preparation for the quest. They didn't have the time to teach her.  
  
At first, she could barely block, let alone get a 'hit' in without being blocked. After a while, though, she did improve. She was able to block almost everything. While most of her attempts could easily be blocked, she did manage to get a few past them.  
  
After a long day, Elladan said, "It is growing late. You should get some rest. The fellowship will depart in the morning."  
  
Tammy nodded as she suppressed a yawn. "Thanks for all the help." She started to walk off to go to her room, when she realized that she didn't know how to get back to her room. She hadn't paid any attention when she was led to the training grounds.  
  
She turned around and asked for directions.

* * *

The next morning, Tammy awoke early. She had been so nervous about the journey that she couldn't even sleep. After getting dressed, she gathered everything that she would need for the trip. This didn't take her very long, for she didn't have much with her.  
  
After what seemed like hours, someone came for Tammy, since she didn't know her way around too well.  
  
Once they arrived at what seemed like the doorway or gate into Rivendell, Tammy looked around at everything. She had never seen anywhere before that was so in tune with nature. It seemed that everything was worked in amongst the trees.  
  
It was so different from everything on Earth. On Earth, forests were cleared away to make room for cities and towns.  
  
She snapped into focus when she heard Elrond begin his farewell speech.  
  
"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest for Mount Doom. To you that go with him, there is no bond or vow to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, men, and all free folk go with you."  
  
After a slight pause, Gandalf said, "The fellowship awaits the ring bearer." This caused everyone's attention to turn to Frodo.  
  
Tammy watched as Frodo made his way through the small group of people that would be accompanying him. When Frodo made it to the front of the group, he paused before turning left.  
  
Tammy followed everyone out of Rivendell. 'My friends will never believe this one,' she thought.

* * *

They walked on in silence for a while. During this time, Tammy did a lot of thinking about what was going on...about why she was there.  
  
She still couldn't figure out why she would have been brought there. All she knew was that she was meant to be there for one reason or another. Nothing in her life was a coincidence...not anymore.  
  
She learned a lot since she had become a dreamer. She learned that all of the good and bad in the world had a purpose. Everything happens for a reason. No matter how small and seemingly unimportant it may seem, everything has a purpose.  
  
If anything was changed, even in the slightest way, damage could be caused. All it would take was even just picking up something that had been dropped. It may seem insignificant, but in time, if it was meant to stay where it had fallen, there would be repercussions.  
  
In this way, Tammy was confused. She knew all of this, yet her destiny was to make sure that certain things happened and that other things didn't. She was tampering with time. After a while, Tammy just accepted that some things take time to understand. She knew that if she was meant to know, eventually she would find out. Just like she would find out her reason for being in Middle-earth if and when she was meant to.  
  
She had also learned that it was best to just go with the flow...go where time took her. If she was meant to do something or be somewhere, no matter how much she resented it or complained about it, it wouldn't make a difference. It would only waste time and energy.  
  
As she was thinking about everything, she had lost track of time. She didn't even realize how much time had passed until they stopped for a rest.  
  
Up 'til now, she had managed to avoid having to answer questions...questions about her importance in being there.  
  
"If you do not mind my asking, why have you come with us on this quest?" Boromir asked.  
  
Tammy looked up at him. After a quick debate about what she should say in reply, she answered, "I've already said why. At the council, I told you that I came from another world, and that I am here for a reason."  
  
"I do recall that. However, I would like to know the reason."  
  
"I'm not fully sure of that yet. All I know is that I'll help in any way I can. I will say, though, that there are some things that you will just have to trust me on."  
  
"And why would that be, lass," Gimli said, joining in on the conversation.  
  
Then, against her better judgment, coming from her first experience of telling her friends, she decided to tell the truth. "Every once in a while, I have dreams – not the average bizarre dreams, but dreams that come true. Unfortunately, every one of these dreams is a nightmare. Some are meant to be stopped, and some I have to make sure that they happen...that nothing intervenes."  
  
"How do we know that you are being truthful?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Like I said before, you'll just have to trust me."  
  
"She speaks the truth," Gandalf confirmed. "Galadriel informed Elrond that she is an asset to us."  
  
Tammy was relieved. She didn't want to be looked on as being crazy. Gandalf was one of the most reliable members of the fellowship. Everyone trusted him.  
  
"Have you ever disobeyed a dream that you've had?" Pippin asked out of curiosity.  
  
"No, I haven't. I've been too afraid to. I don't know what would happen if I would, and I don't want to find out."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter four. Hope you liked it! 


	6. Trust is Key

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
  
**Natalie:** Thank you for your review!  
  
**Avalon Ravenstar:** Thank you for your review! No, this won't be a romance. This story will be complicated enough as it is.  
  
**Crow:** Thank you for your review!  
  
**A/N:** I am really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for taking so long. I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter. I promise, the next update will be quicker. If I don't update it again this week, I will definitely update next week.

* * *

**Chapter 5 –Trust is Key  
**  
_ It was dark outside. The only light was that of the small fire the fellowship started to keep warm. It was so cloudy that even the moon couldn't be seen.  
  
Everyone was asleep, except for Boromir, for he was keeping watch. Everything was peaceful and quiet. There wasn't even the slightest movement. The only noise was that of a gentle breeze ruffling the leaves that had yet to fall off of the trees.  
  
Then, there was a howl, followed by many others. Boromir went on alert. It may have been nothing, but you can never be too careful when out in the wilderness. When he heard nothing else, he was satisfied that nothing was wrong.  
  
Just then, many more howls sounded, but it was too late. A pack of wolves was surrounding the fellowship. Before he could shout a warning to alert and awaken the fellowship, a wolf attacked Boromir.  
  
The wolves had an easy meal. What could be easier than prey that was asleep and unaware of what was going on?  
_  
Tammy awoke with a start. She didn't know exactly when this would take place, but she had a feeling that it was soon. She had to do something. If she didn't...well... There would be nothing left of the fellowship.  
  
She quietly got up. She had to alert Boromir first. Everyone else had more time. Besides, they needed sleep...as much as they could get. Once the first howl sounded, however, the others would have to be awoken.  
  
She went over to where Boromir sat against a tree. She sat down next to him, anticipating a long explanation. While she may have some trust, she still had a feeling that there would be doubt. She needed to get through to him before it was too late.  
  
Boromir looked over at Tammy. "You should be asleep. You will need plenty of rest."  
  
"I've gone on with less sleep than that. I'll be fine," Tammy said. She stopped to think before she said what she had to say. She wasn't sure what the best way to break the news was. "Everyone's in danger." Normally she doesn't like to be that direct, but she had a gut feeling that she didn't have much time. She had learned a long time ago to trust her instincts. They very rarely, if ever, were wrong.  
  
"It is alright," Boromir replied, mistaking what she was talking about. "That is why I am keeping watch...to ensure the safety of the fellowship. None of us will be safe until it is destroyed."  
  
"Yeah, I know that...but that's not what I'm talking about. We are in danger tonight, and, I'm guessing, it's not too long from now."  
  
He looked at her confused. Then, a light bulb seemed to go on. "Ah, I get it. You had a dream and now you assume that we are in danger because of it," he said with an almost mocking tone.  
  
"What about that dream that you had...the dream you were talking about at the council? I would think that since you had experience with this kind of thing you would believe me or, at the very least, trust me."  
  
"But you are mistaken. Yes, I did have that dream. But you see, it was different from what you claim to have. That was the only dream I had like that. I have not had any before or since. Besides, that dream did not show me exact events like you claim yours do. How do you know that this dream you had wasn't just that...a dream?"  
  
"I can tell the difference between normal dreams and dream visions. Look, right now I don't care if you believe me. All I am asking is that you at least give me the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"I'm listening," Boromir replied.  
  
"Not long from now you are going to hear a howl. After a while of silence, you will dismiss it as nothing. A little while later, there will be a chorus of howls, wolves will be surrounding the camp, and you, as well as everyone else, will be attacked."  
  
"No wonder you awoke so early. That is truly a nightmare." Not long after Boromir said this, a howl could be heard loud and clear. He looked over at Tammy, realizing that she was right.  
  
Tammy caught his look and threw an I-told-you-so look back at him.  
  
"You have my trust for now, at the very least," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. "We have to warn everyone."  
  
"Can you defend yourself?"  
  
"We're about to find out."  
  
They quickly went around waking everyone, noting that a pack of wolves was crowding around them quickly.  
  
Once everyone was up, they all drew their weapons, making sure to stick together for safety.  
  
The first wolf came forth. Legolas quickly shot an arrow precisely on target.  
  
With that, the entire pack came rushing forward. 'I wonder if my instincts go any further than knowing when and where a dream vision will happen?' Tammy thought, hoping that her instincts would prove helpful in situations like this.  
  
A wolf charged at her. By the time she saw it, it was about to attack. She held her short sword out in front of her as the wolf jumped at her, right onto the sword. It fell down near her feet. 'Well, at least I have quick reflexes.' She looked down at the wolf in disgust.  
  
'Uh oh,' she though when she realized that there was no one behind her. Everyone had spread out due to the need for more fighting space. She heard snarling coming from behind her. 'That can't be good.' She turned around right as a wolf pounced on her.  
  
She was about to scream for help, but realized that the wolf on top of her wasn't even moving...it was no longer alive. It was then she found that in her panic, she must have positioned the sword so that it hit the wolf as it pounced on her. The impact had still sent them both to the ground.  
  
She shoved the wolf off of her and got up, retrieving her sword as she did so.  
  
The remaining wolves were running away. They were too few in number.  
  
She looked around and was happy to see that the fellowship was safe. They were all regrouping to make sure that everyone was indeed okay. Once the initial survey was complete, they settled back down, for morning was a while off.  
  
"I am sorry that I doubted you," Boromir said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tammy replied. "My friends thought I was crazy at first, too. My parents don't even know."  
  
"Why have you not told them?" Gandalf spoke up. He had been listening in, as had the rest of the fellowship. "Family is important."  
  
"I'm afraid to tell them." The fellowship looked at her in disbelief. She could almost hear the unspoken thoughts. "You see, while there was a long time that I didn't know that I was a dreamer, I was born with this gift. I had these dreams when I was little too. Of course when I told my parents, they took me to see psychiatrists. My own parents didn't believe me. They had me convinced that it was only my imagination, so after a while, they just stopped.  
  
"It's a lot safer to keep this from my family. This is something that I have to do. It's my destiny. While my friends have helped me with some things, initially this is my responsibility and mine alone. I've learned how to deal with it."  
  
"It sounds lonely," Frodo commented, sympathizing with her. He, too, was beginning to know what it was like. He was the ring bearer. It was his responsibility, and his alone. While he had friends to help him, he had to bear the ring alone.  
  
"It can be at times." Tammy thought to herself about everything...everything that had happened since she faced her destiny. Sometimes the only thing that kept her going was the knowledge of the good that came from what she did. Now was one of those times.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter five. I hope you liked it! Once again, I am sorry for the long wait. Also, I know that the main event of this chapter never happened in the movies, and while something similar to this happened in the books, it didn't happen this early. The reason for the addition of this will be explained later. 


	7. The First Tough Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**A/N: **Well, I may have been cutting it close, but here is the next chapter, as I promised. As a bonus, I made this chapter extra long. AND, I decided to start posting the prequel, Dreamer, on , even though it still isn't finished, for anyone that is interested in reading it. There is a link to the story in my profile. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The First Tough Decision**

The next morning, the fellowship got an early start. After the events of the night before, Tammy couldn't get any more sleep. Well, more like she refused to. Not because she was afraid to, but because she knew that if she fell asleep, it would be impossible for her to wake up early the next day.

As she walked along, Tammy thought about the night before. While the events that took place were not too pleasant, there were two good things: she was extremely lucky and she had the fellowship's trust.

One thing she wasn't overly happy about was the fact that her instincts only went so far. But, she figured that, with time, she would develop mild instincts on the matter of self-defense. Even if for no other reason, then simply because it was necessary. She couldn't always count on luck to save her. Since her skill level wasn't too great yet, though, all she could depend on was the little skill she did have, and the luck she seemed to have. As long as her luck didn't run out, she would be fine.

After walking along for a while, they stopped to rest among many rocks large enough to be boulders. Sam was cooking, Gandalf was talking to Gimli, and Boromir was helping Merry and Pippin improve their fighting skills.

Tammy watched on in amusement as Merry and Pippin 'attacked' Boromir. While Pippin and Boromir had been parrying, Pippin accidentally cut his hand on Boromir's sword. Afterwards, Pippin playfully kicked Boromir's leg. Merry quickly knocked Boromir over.

It looked to Tammy that Merry and Pippin were tickling Boromir. It was quite an amusing site.

"That's enough, gentlemen," Aragorn said as he walked over to break up their tickle fest.

As soon as he was in range, Merry and Pippin knocked him over, too.

It was shortly after this that she noticed that Legolas had moved forward to get a closer look at something in the distance. He stood there focusing, trying to figure out what was coming.

"What is that?" Sam asked when he, too, spotted it.

Tammy looked up and saw a mass of what looked like a thick black cloud. While under normal circumstances she would dismiss it as nothing, she knew it was not good. Best-case scenario, it was a storm cloud and would blow over. Worst-case scenario, it wouldn't pass over. She knew that if it started to rain on the company, things would get miserable fast.

"Nothing...just a wisp of cloud," Gimli replied nonchalantly.

"It's moving fast...against the wind," Boromir observed as he stood up straight.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted in warning.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered. Everyone frantically tried to get everything out of sight. Sam quickly put out the fire. Then, everyone scrambled to find hiding places.

The minute everyone and everything was out of sight, the birds flew through the area in which they had been only moments before. Tammy looked out. She had no idea what the problem was, but she assumed from the feeling that had come over her, due to the actions of her companions, that these were no ordinary birds.

'Geez,' Tammy thought. 'Even birds are enemies here.'

After circling around once, the crebain flew away.

Once the crebain were gone, the fellowship came out of hiding.

"Spies of Sauruman," Gandalf stated as he came out of hiding. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Tammy looked in the direction that Gandalf was looking. Her eyes widened when she saw the mountains. 'Well that's just great,' she thought sarcastically. 'Just remember...you got yourself into this. No one forced you.' She sighed, knowing that, as always, her voice of reason was correct. With that thought in mind, she decided to try and function on autopilot. It might not totally work, but it would help.

* * *

"Frodo," Tammy heard Aragorn say. She turned around to see what was going on. When she did, she found that Frodo had fallen.

He was alright, but a bit stressed when he found that the ring was missing. The ring he wore on a chain as a necklace had fallen off when he tumbled down the mountainside.

Boromir walked forward, finding the ring in the snow. He picked it up by the chain and stood there staring at it.

"Boromir," Aragorn yelled. Even if Boromir heard him, he chose to ignore him.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing..." Boromir said, entranced by the ring once more. "Such a small thing..."

"Boromir," Aragorn yelled, finally getting Boromir's attention. "Give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir shook out of the daze he was in and hesitantly walked forward. "As you wish," he said. He held out the chain slowly, as if it took a great deal of strength to do so, and Frodo instantly grabbed it. "I care not." He stood there for a second, then good-naturedly ruffled Frodo's hair and walked away.

Tammy felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her. That was the second time she saw Boromir entranced by the ring. She had heard at the council that the ring had a master, and that the ring would only 'answer' to that one master. They were talking about the ring as if it could think and plan like a living creature. She had just witnessed how the ring could tempt people. She didn't know what she would do in a situation like that, and she didn't want to know.

* * *

'And before I had been thinking that rain would be miserable,' Tammy thought as she struggled on through the snow. She was freezing. The snowstorm just wouldn't let up.

She looked over at Legolas, who was effortlessly walking _on top _of the snow. 'How can he do that?' Tammy thought.

Legolas quickly walked in front of everyone else when his elf ears picked up a sound. "There is a fell voice on the air."

They were all listening and found that to be true.

"It's Sauruman!" Gandalf yelled.

Immediately after Gandalf spoke, they all heard a loud crack and moved out of the way. Large boulders had begun to fall down. Everyone stayed close to the walls of the mountain until the boulders crashed down onto the edge and continued to fall down the mountain.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled to be heard over the wind. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No," Gandalf said, stubbornly shaking his head. He turned around and moved forward, beginning to chant something. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"

Lightning struck the mountain causing an avalanche. Everyone looked up, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they were covered with snow.

It took a moment after the snow hit her for her to start reacting. She quickly started struggling to find a way out of the snow. After a few seconds, her hand broke through the surface. Using all of the strength she had, she pulled herself up out of the snow.

Moments later, everyone had surfaced.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir stated. "Make for the gap of Rohan or take the west road to my city!"

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn declared.

"We cannot go over the mountain," Gimli began. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf stood there, lost in thought. He was not sure what they should do. He, himself, knew what was lurking in the mines. He did not want to venture there unless they had no other choice. At this point, he wasn't sure what would be best for the fellowship.

"Let the ring bearer decide," he finally said.

Frodo looked around, contemplating what his decision should be.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir pointed out.

"Frodo?" Gandalf questioned.

Coming to a decision, Frodo replied, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it," Gandalf said after a short pause.

With that, the fellowship made its way back down the mountain.

* * *

"Tammy," Pippin said.

Tammy turned around to see Merry, Pippin, and Sam walking together. She paused for a second to allow for them to catch up, so that the four of them could walk together.

"What is it like...having dreams that come true?" Pippin inquired.

"Well," Tammy began, "it was weird at first, but after a while, I just got used to it."

"Before, you said that your parents did not believe that you had this gift. How could your parents doubt you?" Sam asked.

Tammy sighed. She didn't like keeping a secret like this from her parents, but she felt like she had no choice. "Where I come from, most people aren't quite as believing about things like this. Most people figure that if someone claims to have seen, heard, or be something out of the ordinary, it is automatically assumed that that person is mentally insane. My parents are probably as skeptic as you can get."

"Why do you not just prove it to them, like you did last night?" Merry suggested.

"Because it's not that easy. If it was, they would know by now."

"The walls of Moria," the four of them heard Gimli say.

Everyone stopped and looked. Before them was a long, tall wall of solid rock. After a moment of looking on, the fellowship proceeded to move forward, towards the mines.

When the fellowship reached the wall, Gimli started gently hitting his axe against it. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Ask Gimli. Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf added.

Seizing an opportunity to insert sarcasm against dwarves, Legolas said, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Hearing that remark, Tammy stifled her chuckle. She didn't know much about elves and dwarves, but from the time she first encountered the two together 'til now, it was obvious that elves and dwarves didn't get along. At this point, Legolas and Gimli merely put up with each other due to the need to.

Gandalf continued to search the wall for signs of the door. After mumbling to himself, he looked up, and the clouds covering the moon moved out of the way.

Suddenly, a beautiful arch appeared on the rock wall. The arch resembled a gate of some sort. There was writing on the upper part of it in some foreign language. The outline was a brilliant white. There was an outline of what looked like two pillars with vines winding around them.

"It reads: The doors of Durin, lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter," Gandalf stated.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

Gandalf turned around to reply to Merry. "Well, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." After this, he turned back around to face the door once again.

"Annon Edhellen edro hi amen," Gandalf said. When this didn't work, he tried something else. "Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen."

"Nothing's happening," Pippin stated the obvious.

Gandalf went forward and started pushing against the door in an attempt to get it to open, but to no avail. "I once knew every spell in the tongue of elves and men and orcs."

After a slight pause, Pippin asked, "What are you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, then at least I will be at peace from foolish questions. I am trying to find the opening words," he said in frustration. Then, he went back to trying to find the password.

Things went on like this for a while. Everyone found a way to get comfortable and pass the time. Some chose to remain standing. Others chose to sit. Merry and Pippin took up skidding rocks across the water, that is until Aragorn stopped them.

After what seemed like hours, Gandalf gave up. "This is useless," he grumbled as he threw his staff down.

A few moments later, Frodo stood up. "It is a riddle...speak friend and enter. Gandalf, what is the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon."

Finally, the doors opened. The fellowship made their way into the mines of Moria, with Gimli rambling on. "Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves," he began. "Roaring fires, malt beers, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine...a mine!"

As he was talking, Gandalf lit his staff so that they could see better.

Boromir looked around. "This is no mine. It's a tomb."

Tammy looked around in disgust. There were skeletons everywhere. Cobwebs and or spider webs were present on all of the corpses. She looked away from the grotesque sight.

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Gimli screamed in horror.

Legolas stooped down to get a closer look at one of the corpses. He took an arrow out of it. After quickly examining the arrow, he threw it on the ground. "Goblins," he stated with distain.

"We make for the gap of Rohan," Boromir said. "We should never have come here. Now, get out. Get out!"

Before anyone could make a move to get out of there, a tentacle came from out of the water, wrapped around Frodo's feet, and began pulling him towards the water. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were the only ones to notice it, for they had been standing next to him.

"Strider!" Sam yelled. He went forward and started hitting the tentacle with his sword. After a few attempts, he cut the tentacle, freeing Frodo.

Then, numerous tentacles surged out from the water and knocked the hobbits, except for Frodo, out of the way. Once this was accomplished, the tentacles reached for Frodo once more, this time lifting him up into the air.

Legolas shot an arrow at the watcher. The arrow went soaring through the air, and hit one of the many tentacles.

Aragorn and Boromir ran out into the water, swinging at tentacles as they went along.

The watcher's head came out of the water, opening its mouth. The creature was enormous. Between the creature's powerful tentacles and its monstrous head, it was like something straight out of a nightmare.

Frodo started screaming in horror as the tentacles brought him closer to the creature's wide-open mouth.

Aragorn swung his sword at the tentacle that was holding Frodo, cutting the tentacle and forcing the watcher to release Frodo. Boromir swiftly moved in to catch him.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered.

With that, Aragorn and Boromir, who was now carrying Frodo, ran out of the water. Once they were out of the water, Boromir set Frodo down.

Legolas shot one more arrow at the watcher in an attempt to delay the watcher's movement for a slight period of time. Afterward, he, Aragorn, Boromir, and Frodo sprinted back to the mines.

The watcher swarmed forward and attempted to enter the mines. In the process, it caused the entrance to cave in. The fellowship was trapped inside.

It was pitch black. No one could see anything. This just added to the fear that had enveloped the fellowship.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf began, lighting his staff once again. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

Everyone moved forward, towards the stairs. "Quietly now," Gandalf continued. "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

"It has been a long day's journey. We shall rest here for the night," Gandalf replied.

After building a small fire for warmth, the fellowship settled down for the night.

Tammy laid down on the blanket she had been given back in Rivendell and got in the most comfortable position she could manage. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

_The fellowship was racing across a thin bridge. There wasn't much time. They were being followed._

_Once the Gandalf was about half of the way across, he stopped and turned around to face the creature that was pursuing them. _

_The creature was surrounded in flame. It had long black horns that curved out from its forehead. It carried a sword and a whip._

"You shall not pass," Gandalf said, raising his sword and staff before him. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn."

_A strange white glow surrounded Gandalf. The creature stepped forward, raising its sword. As the sword made contact with the white force field, sparks flew. The sword was repelled away. _

_"Go back to the shadow." The creature swung its whip out to the side. Gandalf raised his sword and staff together. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" With that, he brought his sword and staff down, hitting them against the bridge. _

_The creature moved forward, ignoring Gandalf. Once it stepped onto the bridge, the bridge crumbled out from under it._

_Gandalf stood his ground, not moving until the creature had fallen into the abyss. Once he was sure that all was well, he turned around and began walking away, towards the fellowship that was awaiting him on the other side._

_Before he got far, the creature's fiery whip lashed out and wrapped around Gandalf's feet, pulling him backwards and over the edge of the bridge._

_For a few moments, Gandalf struggled to climb back onto the bridge. With the realization that he couldn't make it, he looked up at the fellowship. "Fly, you fools," he said._

_He then let go, falling into the abyss with the creature._

"Tammy," Aragorn said, shaking Tammy awake.

She shot up and looked up at Aragorn.

"It is time to move on," he said.

Tammy got up and gathered her things.

As she hurried to follow the rest of the fellowship, she couldn't shake the uneasiness that was caused by the dream vision she had. It wasn't even so much what happened in the dream that unnerved her. The thing that upset her the most was the vibe the dream gave her.

All of her dreams give off vibes. These vibes are how she determines whether the event needs to be prevented or if it has to happen. The strength of the vibe varies from dream to dream.

The thing that caused her uneasiness was that the dream gave off a strong vibe...a strong vibe telling her that it had to happen...a vibe telling her that she had to stand by and do nothing.

It was imperative that she listened to her dreams' instructions at all times. If she didn't...well...let's just say that things would get worse...a lot worse.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for chapter six. Hope you liked it! I will try to have the next chapter up next week. If not, it will be shortly thereafter.


	8. Gandalf's Advice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**Queen of Darkness: **Thank you for your review!

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I know it has been a _long_ time since my last update. I knew what I wanted to do for this chapter, I just wasn't sure how to go about it. Not only that, I've been busy. Throughout the months of September and October, I was helping out at a local haunted house. That took up a lot of time.

I can't guarantee how often and regular updates will be from now on, but I do promise that, no matter how long it takes, I will finish this story. This is a promise you can trust.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Gandalf's Advice**

The next day was all a big blur. Tammy was so lost in thought due to the dream she had the night before. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Sometimes the harder thing to do is sit back, watch, and become completely passive. This was one of those cases.

The dream kept playing over and over in her mind, plaguing her thoughts. She just couldn't seem to forget about it. Every once in a while, her mind would wander, but then her thoughts would always be manipulated so that they would loop back to her dream.

"Gandalf," Tammy said when the fellowship stopped to rest. "Can we talk?"

"What is wrong?" Gandalf asked.

Tammy paused, wondering how much she should say. "I had a dream last night. This dream is not meant to be stopped."

"Then do not worry about it."

"It's not that easy. You see… I saw someone die. That's what the problem is. I know something bad is going to happen, but I can't do anything about it. I also can't just sit back and let it happen either."

Gandalf sighed and thought for a moment. "There is no easy answer to your dilemma. No matter what you decide to do, everyone will be affected. However, you said that it is not meant to be stopped. At this time, the reason for this may not be clear, but there is a reason. Follow your dream, however hard it may be."

Tammy lowered her head, the extent of what was to come finally sinking in. She knew Gandalf was right, and she almost smiled at the irony of Gandalf telling her to let him fall. "Thanks." She then walked away.

* * *

Three days had passed since Tammy's talk with Gandalf. After talking to Gandalf, she had kept to herself. The only time she ever talked to anyone was when she was spoken to. Even then, she only said what she had to say.

She tried to avoid looking at anyone as well. It was quite obvious that something was wrong. She couldn't stand all the looks everyone was giving her.

The fellowship was sitting around waiting for Gandalf to remember the way. He was their only guide through Moria. They had reached a large room that had multiple exits. He couldn't remember which they needed to take.

Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she decided to take a little nap until they could move on. Besides, ever since she had that dream of Gandalf's fall, she could barely sleep at all. She needed the rest. She hadn't been this tired since she managed to arrange her schedule at school so that she never had to wake up early.

* * *

_Orcs were everywhere. The fellowship was scattered throughout a large stone room fighting off the mob of orcs. In the center of the room was Gimli, who was standing on top of a rectangular stone platform._

_Also in the room was a giant being with brown scaly skin. This creature had an oversizedclub in hand. The club had a wooden handle with a spiked ball on one end.The creaturehad a chain around its neck, which he soon snapped by wrapping the chain around a stone pillar and pulling until the chain gave way._

_Once the creature was free, it rushed towards Gandalfwith the club in handand attacked. Gandalf didn't stand a chance against the force of the attack, and was soon slain._

Tammy awoke with a start. She glanced over at Gandalf, where he sat talking to Frodo. 'It's kind of ironic,' she thought, 'that I am supposed to save him in one battle, and let him fall in another.'

* * *

**A/N: **I know… I know…two dreams in two chapters may not have been the best idea, (especially because both deal with Gandalf) but I had to include the first Gandalf dream. That was important because it illustrates the fact that not all of her dreams have to be stopped. Some she simply needs to make sure that nothing interferes. The second dream is for the same reason she had the wolf dream. I know two Gandalf dreams in a row is a bit much, but there is a reason for this. All will be explained in a few chapters… or at least a good majority, that is. 


	9. Saving Gandalf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**LadyAlariel:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it. As for the angst, don't worry, there will be plenty. However, I am really sorry that I can't use your suggestion. I've seen that in too many other stories that have that same thing. Thanks again! 

**Lil-sis4556: **Thank you for your review! Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Gandalf-dumbledore-obi-wan: **Thank you for your reviews! Congrats on registering! I agree. It would be hard to stand by and just watch him fall. Thanks again!

**Forleaswyn- Shield Maiden of Rohan: **Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you like it! Also, there will be plenty of Tammy's dreams in this story… so many, in fact, that I probably won't go into detail about every single one. Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Saving Gandalf**

"Ah!" Gandalf exclaimed, startling Tammy out of her deep reverie. "This way," he said as he pointed to one of the many doors.

"He's remembered," Merry stated.

"No," Gandalf replied. "It just does not smell so foul here. When in doubt, Master Meriadoc, just follow your nose."

With that, everyone followed Gandalf through the door.

"Well, that's an eye-opener and no mistake," Sam commented.

Looking around, Tammy had to agree with Sam. This great hallway wasn't beautiful in the same way that Rivendell was, but it held it's own kind of beauty. Everything was carved out of stone. All of the structures had a distinct look to them. The ceiling was so high that she didn't even think she could see the top.

The short while of peace everyone experienced quickly disappeared.

"NO!" Gimli shouted as he sprinted into the next room.

Everyone else then walked into the room.

As soon as Tammy entered the room, she went on alert. Her second dream took place here. There would be a battle.

Gimli was by the large stone structure in the center of the room grieving.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. It is as I feared then," Gandalf said, reading what was written on the tomb.

After handing his hat and staff to Pippin, he slowly walked over to a corpse and grabbed the book it held in its grasp. Gandalf opened the time worn book and began to read aloud.

Tammy shuddered at the horrifying image it provoked. All of the dwarves that had lived here in Moria were trapped as they heard the much-dreaded drums. They only thing that kept her from feeling the same helplessness that the dwarves felt was the simple fact that she knew the upcoming battle would not be the end of the fellowship. They had yet to reach that bridge…

"We cannot get out… They are coming," Gandalf finished.

CRASH!

Everyone turned and looked over at Pippin who, out of curiosity, touched one of the corpses causing it to fall into the well. He winced each and every time another crash sounded out.

After it was once again silent, everyone stood there waiting for what seemed to be inevitable with all the racket – the drums sounding.

When nothing more happened, Gandalf walked over to Pippin. "Fool of a Took," he yelled, grabbing back his hat and staff. "Next time throw yourself in to rid us of your stupidity."

That's when it happened.

The drums…

Once the initial horror wore off, Aragorn and Boromir rushed over to the door in order to bar it shut. It wouldn't hold forever, but it would buy them some time.

"They have a cave troll," said Boromir as they finished securing the door.

The creatures on the other side of the door kept pounding against it.

'This is it…' Tammy thought.

"There is yet one dwarf remaining that still draws breath," said Gimli, his grief fueling his rage against the orcs.

The orcs had managed to break a hole in the door. With that, Legolas shot an arrow killing an orc.

The mob of orcs came crashing through the door and into the room.

Tammy pulled out the sword she had been given, saying a little prayer as she did so. Dealing with the wolves was one thing. A battle was different.

Tammy stood her ground, not moving in to attack until absolutely necessarily.

'Well,' she began as the orcs drew closer, 'here goes nothing.' Taking a deep calming breath, she raised her sword to block the orc's blow.

Using the little bit of skill she had picked up from her brief training in Rivendell, she managed to hang in there. She had a few close calls, but managed to pull through.

After what felt like years, the cave troll burst in, causing even more chaos.

Tammy filled with dread as she realized that the time would soon come that she needed to save Gandalf.

The dread didn't last too long, however, for she had begun to act purely on instinct.

The troll swung its chain around one of the many pillars and kept pulling until it broke.

Slashing her way through the orcs, she speedily made her way over to Gandalf.

Taking mammoth steps, the troll swiftly advanced on Gandalf.

Realizing she was running out of time and had to do something quick, she did the only thing she could do and still survive to see another day. Picking up momentum, she leapt across the short distance that remained and knocked Gandalf out of the way.

Almost as if it had another destination in mind the whole time, the troll passed right by them.

Tammy got up once the immediate danger had passed. She held out her hand to help Gandalf get up and muttered an apology for tackling him as she did so.

He just gave her a grateful look almost immediately followed by a questioning look.

Understanding the unspoken question had been if this was what their little talk had been about, Tammy shook her head.

It was then that they heard someone cry out in pain.

The troll had pinned Frodo to the wall with its spear. Frodo fell a few moments later.

In a matter of moments, the troll was slain, as were the orcs.

The drums kept sounding throughout Moria.

Knowing they could not linger, Gandalf urged the company to move onward.

Before quickly leaving the room, Aragorn picked up Frodo so that, even in death, the orcs could not have him.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for chapter 8. Hope you liked it! I promise that I will try to get the next chapter up fairly soon. 


	10. This Is It

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings. In this chapter, I used a few quotes from the book.

**Gandalf –dumbledore –obi-wan:** Thank you for your review! That's actually part of the reason that I didn't want to have any romance in this story. Even though, if done correctly, tenth walker romance stories can be good, it has been done so much. I want this story to be different. Also, I just couldn't see this being a good romance story. I'm glad you like it! Anyways, thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – This Is It**

"I'm all right," Frodo said. "Put me down. I can walk."

Startled with joy and shock, Aragorn gently set Frodo on the floor. "I thought you were dead," he declared.

"Not yet," Gandalf said. "We have no time to linger and wonder. We must keep moving."

Joy set aside, the fellowship continued running with orcs closing in on all sides.

It was not long before the fellowship was trapped.

Despite the fact that Tammy knew the fellowship made it past this, she couldn't help but to be frightened along with everyone else. 'How do we manage to get out of this one?' she thought.

No sooner had she thought this, than a thump sounded. A fiery glow became visible down the hallway.

Almost as quickly, if not even more so, the orcs scurried away out of fright.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir inquired.

Gandalf paused, closing his eyes coming to accept what he had feared to be true. "A Balrog… This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Without hesitation, the fellowship was once again on the move.

Everything was a blur as everyone sprinted down the hallway. The only thing that they were even worried about at that time was that they made it out of the mines.

All quickly halted. Boromir had found that the staircase in front of them was gone. Only a few steps remained. The only thing that kept Boromir from falling over the precipice was Legolas, who steadied him from behind.

Realizing that they could no longer travel straight ahead, the fellowship turned and proceeded down the steps to their left, until they came upon a break in the staircase. Carefully, each member of the company jumped across the small chasm.

This went fairly smoothly until the gap continually increased in size. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were all either carried or thrown across. Gimli, with his pride, refused to allow anyone toss him across, saying, "No one tosses a dwarf." He just barely made it, having to be pulled onto the other side via his beard.

With only Aragorn and Frodo remaining cut off on the other side, the chasm became so great, that it was impossible to jump across. Even worse, a large rock fell from the ceiling, causing another break in the staircase behind Aragorn and Frodo, isolating them.

Aragorn held on to Frodo and told him to lean forward once he felt the ground beneath them begin to move. When the small island they were on shifted close enough to the rest of the staircase, they quickly made the jump, each being caught by another member of the fellowship.

Having all crossed the gap, they continued on their way out of the mines.

Tammy felt a pang in her stomach at what she saw before her…the bridge. 'This is it,' she thought.

The fellowship raced across the thin bridge. There wasn't much time. They were being followed. 

Once Gandalf was about half of the way across, he stopped and turned around to face the creature that was pursuing them.

The creature was surrounded in flame. It had long black horns that curved out from its forehead. It carried a sword and a whip.

"You shall not pass," Gandalf said, raising his sword and staff before him. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn."

A strange white glow surrounded Gandalf. The creature stepped forward, raising its sword. As the sword made contact with the white force field, sparks flew. The sword was repelled away.

"Go back to the shadow." The creature swung its whip out to the side. Gandalf raised his sword and staff together. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" With that, he brought his sword and staff down, hitting them against the bridge.

The creature moved forward, ignoring Gandalf. Once it stepped onto the bridge, the bridge crumbled out from under it.

Gandalf stood his ground, not moving until the creature had fallen into the abyss. Once he was sure that all was well, he turned around and began walking away, towards the fellowship that was awaiting him on the other side.

Before he got far, the creature's fiery whip lashed out and wrapped around Gandalf's feet, pulling him backwards and over the edge of the bridge.

For a few moments, Gandalf struggled to climb back onto the bridge. With the realization that he couldn't make it, he looked up at the fellowship.

For just a moment, which felt like an eternity, Gandalf locked eyes with Tammy, a silent understanding passing between them. She could almost hear Gandalf's realization that this was meant to be… He was meant to fall…

Tammy looked away, not bearing to look, using all the strength she had to stay put.

"Fly, you fools," he said and then let go, falling into the abyss with the creature.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for chapter nine. Hope you liked it! 


	11. Lothlorien

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Also, for anyone interested, I revised chapters one and two. I'll admit that this notice is late, as is the chapter, but better late than never. Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter ten. Once again, sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Lothlorien**

Once they were finally outside of Moria, the full impact of what had just happened hit the fellowship. Gandalf was gone, seemingly never to return.

As grief took hold, each member of the fellowship handled his sorrow in various ways. Sam sat alone, sobbing with his head in his hands. Merry sat with Pippin lying on his lap, comforting him as they, too, cried. Legolas, being immortal, stared off into the distance, not understanding that someone can be there one second and then gone the next. Boromir held on to Gimli, as Gimli mourned. Frodo had walked away from everyone else. Grieving alone.

Tammy felt detached from her emotions. She was truly sad, though no one would know by looking at her. She had learned to control her emotions. Ithad beenher safe guard… the only way her secret could have been kept in the world she came from...a world that does not undersand anything out of the ordinary and fears what is not understandable.

She knew that she could have saved him, but she had just stood there. She knew she did what she had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. She never thought that her gift could be as much of a burden as it was now…that it could ever get worse than it was now…

Vaguely, Tammy heard Aragorn tell Boromir to get everyone up.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled, feeling it unfair to force everyone to move on then.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach Lothlorien," Aragorn reasoned.

Everyone then got up and continued on, feeling as though they were no longer a part of what was going on…that they were merely observing from afar.

* * *

The fellowship trudged on through the forest, making their way to Lothlorien as swiftly as possible. 

Suddenly, Tammy noticed that there was an arrow pointing at her. Looking around, she realized that the fellowship was surrounded. There was a small company of elves, greater in number than the fellowship, that circled around them with bow and arrows drawn and ready to fire at any second.

She looked to what she assumed to be the leader, a stern elf with long blond hair, as he began to speak.

"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he declared in disgust. After pausing a few moments, he continued. "Come. She is waiting."

The fellowship continued on, following the leader, whom they later found out was an elf named Haldir, as he led them through the forest all the way to the city within. He left them once they reached an immense tree that had a winding staircase leading up to a building within the tree.

Two regal elves with long golden hair were awaiting them when they reached the top.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now lost. Nine there are here, yet ten set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf?" the male elf inquired. "For I much desire to speak with him."

"He has fallen into shadow," the female elf surmised, looking at Legolas directly in the eye.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas explained. "A balrog of Morgoth, for we needlessly traveled through Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf. We still do not know his full purpose. This quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and you will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with much sorrow and turmoil. Tonight, you shall sleep in peace."

* * *

Much time passed in Lorien while the fellowship recovered from their loss as best they could. They would be moving on with the quest by the end of that week, for too much time had already passed. 

Tammy followed Galadriel after having been summoned.

"I have much looked forward to our meeting," Galadriel spoke once they had reached their destination. It was a treeless area with a round podium in the center. On the podium there was a silver bowl.

"You have many questions tithen pen. Some I will answer, others are better left unexplained.

"Many ages ago, a shift occurred…a shift in the greater order of things. This shift caused a small tear in destiny's design, allowing things to come that were never meant to be. This small tear steadily grew into a great chasm. Unless something was done, everything would be thrown off course, causing much chaos.

"Thus, some select few were chosen to have a new, much greater, destiny. This group, each member working separately, was charged with the duty of making sure that destiny did not stray off its course. They had visions in their sleep, very much like dreams, only more powerful and real. These dreams revealed events that either had to be stopped or had to take place. This group of people became known as the dreamers."

"So why was a I sent here then?" Tammy questioned. "Aren't there any Dreamers here?"

"There was never a need for any Dreamers in this world before, for there had not been nearly as much damage to the timeline here as there had been in your world. Now, however, due to the perils of this time, the tear has grown in size here as well. This war decides the fate of us all. It is imperative that things remain as they were meant to. If you succeed in keeping things in order, there may never be a need for any Dreamers to come into existence here.

"I know that at times it may be difficult for you to do what you need to do. However, you must never allow anything to change. You must make sure everything happens according to destiny's plan. If you would change even the smallest detail, who knows what the consequences may be? It could be the ruin of us all."

Taking in everything that she had just been told, Tammy made her way back to the camp. Before she had left, she declined the offer to look in the mirror. If there were something she would need to know, she would see it in her dreams.

* * *

The fellowship was getting ready to depart from Lorien. The boats that had been provided were already packed. They were now being bid farewell. 

Galadriel was offering gifts to each of the members of the fellowship. In addition to the gray elven cloaks and green leaf broaches that all received, each was also granted one personalized gift.

Aragorn was given a sheath for his sword. It was said that whoever bore that sheath, their sword would not be broken.

Legolas was granted a new bow of the Galadhrim and a quiver of arrows.

Gimli requested a single strand of golden hair from Galadriel's head. He received three.

To Boromir, she gave a golden belt.

Merry and Pippin each received a dagger.

Sam was given elven rope.

Frodo was granted the light of Elendil to 'serve as a light when all other lights went out.'

Tammy received a necklace. It had a golden chain and contained a tiny gem that resembled a diamond.

"If and when the time is right, you will know what to do," Galadriel told her cryptically as she presented Tammy with the necklace.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for chapter ten. I hope you liked it! 


	12. The Second Tough Decision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Second Tough Decision**

After spending a full day of rowing down the river, the fellowship landed on the shore to make camp for the night.

* * *

"_Run!" Boromir yelled over at Merry and Pippin. _

_There was a battle going on. There were numerous creatures with metal armor covering them from head to toe._

_Merry and Pippin quickly complied with Boromir's order. They ran behind him._

_Though they were on the sidelines, they still contributed to the battle by throwing rocks at the hideous creatures._

_As Boromir was fighting, another creature, this one without all of the armor, came up unnoticed. This creature had big brown eyes and an ugly bluish-black and red face. It was holding a crossbow aimed at Boromir._

_Within a split second, the first arrow was fired. It hit Boromir in his left shoulder._

_Boromir stumbled after taking the hit. Once the initial shock wore off, he stood once more and continued fighting._

_A second arrow was loosed. Boromir was struck on the left side of his abdomen._

_Boromir fell to his knees facing Merry and Pippin. Taking a look at them, he got up and continued fighting to protect them._

_The third arrow hit in the center of his chest._

_Using what little strength he did have left, Boromir valiantly stood one last time. He took out as many of the creatures as he could before falling to his knees once more._

_The image blurred._

_Boromir was laid out in one of the boats from Lothlorien. The arrows had been removed and he was lifelessly clutching his sword to his chest. _

_The boat went over a waterfall. _

Tammy awoke with a start. 'No,' she thought. 'Not again.'

* * *

Tammy never did fall back to sleep the night before. She had been too worried. That was the second dream she had of a fellowship member dying in which the death needed to occur.

She knew what she had to do, she just wasn't sure that she could do it. She didn't think she had the strength to just stand by and watch a second time.

Taking a moment of peace from her thoughts, Tammy looked up to see to large stone structures on either side of the river they were traveling on. They were gargantuan statues. Each had one hand outstretched in a 'stop' gesture.

Shortly after they had passed through the statues, the fellowship went on shore. They needed to establish what course they should take from that point on.

"We cross the lake at night fall," Aragorn began, once everyone was settled. "We'll hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes, just a simple task of finding our way through Emin Muil, a labyrinth of razor sharp rock. After that it gets even better," Gimli commented sarcastically, none too pleased, "festering marshlands as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. Rest and recover your strength, master dwarf."

"Recover my strength," Gimli huffed.

After a few moments of tense silence among all but Aragorn and Legolas, Merry returned with more firewood. "Where is Frodo?" he asked as soon as he discovered Frodo was missing.

Everyone looked around in worry, looking for any signs of the hobbit. It was then that Boromir's disappearance was also discovered.

Tammy started to panic. She had a feeling that this was it. Boromir's end was mere minutes away.

Not thinking about what danger she could end up putting herself in, she frantically raced through the forest, searching everywhere for a sign of Boromir.

When she finally did find him, he was sitting on the ground muttering, "What have I done?" to himself.

"Boromir," she called softly, hoping that her fear and uncertainty didn't come through.

He slowly got up and then turned towards Tammy. "You really shouldn't stray from camp alone," he reprimanded.

Choosing to ignore that comment, she began to say what was on her mind. "There's something that I need to…" '…Warn you about,' was what she wanted to say, but she stopped herself, knowing that she couldn't say anything about her dream to him.

"What's wrong?" Boromir asked, growing concerned.

"Nothing," she said almost too quickly. "I mean there is something. It's just… Frodo's missing. Have you seen him?"

Although he knew that wasn't all that was bothering her, he let it slide, for his guilt came back full force.

"I tried to take it away from him," Boromir explained, voice heavy with guilt. "He ran away."

Tammy nodded. Though she knew that she should move to search for Frodo, her feet remained rooted to the ground.

It was then that the first signs of the creatures from her dream vision came.

She drew her sword to defend herself, as fear, panic, and the weight of what she knew was to come came crashing down on her.

Boromir, too, took his sword out of its sheath once he saw what it was Tammy had been staring at.

The battle had begun.

"Stay close to me," Boromir ordered.

'No complaints here,' Tammy thought.

It seemed like hours on end that Tammy was dodging, parrying, and stabbing at the orcs and Uruk Hai. It didn't take long for her to be separated from Boromir. She found it was impossible to stay together and eventually had no choice but to let the inevitable happen. The one thing she was thankful for was that she could still see him from where she was.

From out of the corner of her eye, she saw Merry and Pippin come running. They were followed by many more of these horrible creatures. Once they had arrived at the battle that Boromir and her were caught in, they joined in the fight. They fought hard, doing the best they could against this great force of evil.

Tammy felt her heart leap up in her throat as she distantly heard Boromir tell the hobbits to run and saw that they ran behind him and continued fighting via throwing rocks.

Turning back to her own battle, she raised her sword up just in time to block an attack. She rapidly pulled her sword away and thrust it into the creature in front of her. No sooner had she pulled her sword out, than he fell down.

She chanced another glance over in Boromir's direction. She saw that dreaded brown-eyed Uruk carrying a crossbow.

She didn't think. If she had, she may not have done what she did next.

She ran over towards the Uruk, heedless of the danger she was recklessly putting herself in.

The Uruk raised its crossbow up.

She raced forward, bringing her sword out in front of her.

It took aim.

She swung her sword at the Uruk as hard and as fast as she could.

The Uruk released the arrow, dropping the crossbow from the blow he received.

The arrow missed its intended target and instead imbedded itself in a tree.

Boromir was safe.

The Uruk turned towards Tammy, furious that his attack had been thwarted. It snarled as it advanced upon her, stopping only for a moment to grab a sword from one of his fallen comrades.

Tammy raised her sword once more to defend herself as best she could, but the Uruk was too quick. It slammed its sword against hers with such undeniable force that she involuntarily let go of her sword.

'Oh, crap,' she thought. She was defenseless against this monster. 'This is not good.'

The Uruk swung its sword at the now helpless girl.

Tammy dodged the attack, only gaining a shallow cut on her right shoulder instead of what could have been a severe, even fatal, injury.

She stooped down to grab her sword from where it had fallen. She began to stand, but felt a sharp pain. Everything went black as she received a blow to the back of her head.

* * *

Boromir blew his horn again, hoping that help would arrive soon. He knew the hobbits were safe. They were right behind him. He wasn't sure about the girl, though. He had lost track of her towards the beginning of the fight. 

'Where are all these creatures coming from?' he thought in exasperation. It seemed that each time one was slain, two more would take its place.

"Tammy!" the hobbits yelled as they ran out from behind him.

"Wait!" he called after them. When the hobbits continued running, he fought harder, trying to make his way over to them and, he assumed, Tammy as well.

Before the hobbits even made it halfway over to Tammy, two Uruks picked them up fireman style and began moving out.

"No!" Boromir yelled, but Merry and Pippin were long gone by then.

Aragorn now joined the battle alongside Boromir. Only a few orcs and Uruks remained. The rest left after the hobbits had been captured.

Before long, the two warriors had defeated the last of the enemy.

"They took Merry and Pippin." Boromir informed Aragorn.

Aragorn just nodded gravely.

It was then that Legolas and Gimli joined them.

"We need to hurry," Legolas declared. "Frodo and Sam have gone to the eastern shore."

Aragorn did not move a muscle.

"You mean not to follow?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said in reply.

"Where is the lass?" Gimli inquired after a slight pause.

"Over here," came the faint reply.

The two men, the dwarf, and the elf moved over to where Tammy had fallen.

"What happened?" Boromir asked.

"I think something hit into the back of my head," Tammy answered.

"Let me see," Aragorn requested as he inspected her minor head wound. Satisfied that it wasn't severe, he helped her to her feet. "Can you walk?"

Tammy just nodded her head.

"What should we do now?" Gimli inquired.

"We will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death," Aragorn replied. "Let's hunt some orc."

With that, the five remaining members of the fellowship took off in search of the hobbits.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for chapter 11. Hope you liked it! 


	13. The White Wizard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The White Wizard**

The next few days were rough. The fellowship of five traveled over rugged terrain nonstop ever since they had begun tracking the party of Uruk Hai that took Merry and Pippin captive.

In addition to the physical stress, they also had to deal with emotional stress. They just hoped against hope that the hobbits would be all right.

Tammy also had another thing to worry about. When she saved Boromir, she didn't think at all. She just acted. Boromir was alive, yet he was supposed to be dead…killed by that Uruk she had foolishly gone up against. That was the first time she had ever disobeyed a dream. She didn't even want to think about the inevitable repercussions.

Though she knew she was wrong in what she did, she could honestly say that she wasn't sorry that she had saved him. Just like everyone in the fellowship, she really cared about him. He was like a brother to her. She didn't think she could have handled it if she had to stand by and watch two people she cared about die. Having to do so once had been bad enough…but twice?

Suddenly, there was a great rumble of the earth.

The five companions took cover behind a boulder.

An army of men on horses galloped past.

Having recognized the insignia the riders bore, Aragorn came out from hiding and yelled, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

At this, the other four joined Aragorn as the group of warriors Aragorn had beckoned circled around them like vultures circling their prey.

The leader, Eomer, dismounted his horse and addressed the five strangers. "What business does two men, a woman, an elf, and a dwarf have with the Riddermark?"

"We have been tracking a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn replied.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them in the night."

"What about the hobbits?" Gimli asked, distraught. "Did you see the two hobbits?"

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes," Aragorn explained in desperation.

Beginning to feel pity for the company before him, he grudgingly explained that none were left alive. "We piled and burned the carcasses."

"Dead?" Boromir asked, not wanting it to be true.

"You may search for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." After explaining this--feeling much sympathy--Eomer whistled, calling three horses forward: a white horse named Hasufel, a brown horse named Arod, and a black horse named Maranwe. "May these horses bring you to better fortune than their former masters." With that said, the soldiers of Rohan left the five companions to search for the hobbits.

Silence hung heavily in the air, none of the companions wishing to speak—no one wanting to voice the fears they all held.

After climbing on the horses—Legolas and Gimli on Hasufel, Boromir and Tammy on Arod, and Aragorn on Maranwe—they rode onward towards the smoldering pile of burnt corpses.

* * *

It would seem that the five remaining members of the fellowship had searched in vain. In the time that they had searched the battle site, the only token acknowledging that the hobbits had even been there was a small belt that the hobbits had worn.

In rage and anguish, Aragorn kicked a helmet and screamed in frustration, falling to his knees.

Two more friends, brothers, were lost. 'Was this meant to happen?' Tammy questioned. The guilt she had been trying to suppress since they had been taken finally surfacing. In her dream, she did not see the hobbits being captured, so she had to wonder if their capture had been an immediate effect of her actions. 'Two lives for the price of one… It's not fair.'

Suddenly, Aragorn began softy speaking as he followed a trail of sorts…leading right into Fangorn Forest. There was still hope.

In the thick darkness of Fangorn Forest, hope was anew. There was still a chance Merry and Pippin were alive.

Despite this fact, however, Tammy still felt a strong sense of foreboding. Something wasn't quite right. She had gotten this feeling almost immediately after she saved Boromir. She knew he wasn't meant to survive. She changed something that needed to be. The feeling kept growing worse and worse as time went on.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas said.

Each of the five companions retrieved their weapons, as a blinding white light appeared surrounding and obscuring their view of the wizard before them. Almost immediately, the weapons were forcibly lowered.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn ordered.

The white light slowly faded away to reveal Gandalf in white robes.

Shock and wonder filled the five companions as they beheld their old friend.

"Gandalf?" Boromir asked, not believing his eyes.

Something was definitely wrong. Tammy should be happy—deep down she was—but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She felt as if she was on the verge of a cliff. The fear and dread that was filling her was overwhelming.

"Yes, but now I am Gandalf the White," Gandalf said in reply.

'What is wrong with me?' Tammy thought, panicking. Slowly, unconsciously, Tammy began to reach for her necklace, the one Galadriel had given her.

"I come to you now at the turn of the tide."

Tammy grasped the necklace in her hand and immediately felt a strange sensation. It felt like she was falling…

_There were four horses running along the grassy planes: three recognizable—Hasufel, Arod, and Maranwe—the other one was white, just like Hasufel. Gandalf was riding on the new horse, Legolas and Gimli were on Hasufel, Tammy and Boromir were on Arod, and Aragorn was on Maranwe._

_Maranwe started to neigh and thrash his head around in annoyance as a fly flew around and continually landed on his nose. Aragorn noticed the horse's agitated behavior and began trying to calm him down._

_In a blur of movements, Maranwe lifted up onto his hind legs several times, throwing Aragorn off of his back. Aragorn hit the ground with a sickening thud. He hit his head off of the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, that's it for chapter 12. I hope you liked it!

**PEF: **Thank you for your review! I agree that I use too much in the way of the original story. That is probably one of the biggest problems I've been having with writing this story. In the future of this story, that shouldn't be a problem because of what I have planned. I did try to stray away from retelling all of the lines and actions in this chapter. If I'm still relying too heavily on the movies, please let me know. As for the dreams, from here on out they will be original.


End file.
